


狂おしく、愛おしく

by yamajiroo



Series: Songfic [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Songfic, pwp?, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: ♯Songfic Series－２。They broke away, panting, flushing red. Ryosuke’s fingers tangled in Yuto’s jet black hair. Yuto’s hands each gripped Ryosuke’s hips, firmly.“Ryosuke… omae wa ore no mono da.”Nakajima Yuto x Yamada Ryosuke / YutoYama.「♪ Do it again」





	狂おしく、愛おしく

**Author's Note:**

> um.
> 
> so, yeah. *nervous laughter* it's a couple of weeks away until Sense or Love dvd released, and i will finally be able to enjoy the live in bluray. i have been waiting patiently to see yamachan performing this song. i've seen papapics and ugh, he's so freaking hot as fuck. i kept wondering whether he's trying to seduce us or yutti ww
> 
> this will be my officially published smut. im not very confident in my writing skill but i hope you'll like it. also, dont kill me if there's some poor, grammar mistakes? it's not my mother language, ehe. i'll try to be better!
> 
> anyways, i've understand the song from my own translation, but i'm not entirely sure, so i use @celiasee -san translation. here's the link: https://iohourtime.tumblr.com/post/177225134633/do-it-again-rough-translation

Yuto was lost for words.

He, of all people, knew how many things Yamada Ryosuke is capable of doing, on the stage, backstage, not to mention in _private_ —where Yuto is the only one with the privilege to see _other sides_ of the ace of Hey! Say! JUMP. And he would love to keep it that way, really. But he couldn’t help getting all excited when he heard that his boyfriend is going to show something different this time.

A sexy song.

And when he heard it from the backstage, Yuto decided that he would have to discuss about the lyrics and whatnot.

He was just curious, that’s all.

_Wherever this leads, we’ll keep going on  
Shine the light in front of the endless road_

“Yama-chan, today’s the last day.”

Ryosuke sent that innocent glance, blinking adorably and Yuto smiles.

“Yeah… Let’s give our all for today, too.”

“I’m sure you will.” Yuto kept his eyes fixed upon the shorter’s, the smile turns rather meaningful. “I will, too.”

The way Yuto intertwined their fingers, slow and careful, warmth radiates through his entire body as Yuto’s lips found his. Soft, sweet, and quick—there’s a tinge of disappointment in his chest. Ryosuke looked up when the taller’s slender fingers ruffled his hair, his cheeks getting even warmer, but then Yuto turned around, and he managed to grab a hold of the shirt Yuto was wearing.

“Yama-chan?”

“I…” Ryosuke gulps, nervousness taking over. They both have been so busy with rehearsal and the concert, not much time to spend some time together without singing and dancing practice—and Ryosuke craves for his warmth.

Yuto knows.

“Wanna go home together?” So the taller asked, expecting Ryosuke to at least give him a nod and the sweet smile, but all he received was a shake of his head. “Eh?”

“Your place…” The shorter mumbles, in the most bashful way Yuto couldn’t help thinking that Ryosuke is being all feminine like a school girl again. He must’ve read shoujo mangas recently. “Can I… stay?”

“ _Un_ , let’s go _home_ together, okay?”

 _Home_.

Ryosuke nods.

_I want to reach out with my fingertips and touch,  
the dream that nobody knows yet_

“Ahh, so tired.”

Yuto flops onto his bed, letting out a contented sigh as the soft and fluffy bed greets his body. His arms sprawled open, waiting for a certain someone to lay down next to him—or occasionally, on top of him.

Ryosuke stay still.

“Yama-chan?”

Yuto sat up, looking over Ryosuke, worry all over his handsome face. The older just stood there, he seemed to be hesitating. _Is he really a love struck school girl?_

With a strong, yet gentle pull, Yuto pulled his boyfriend, settling him in between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist securely, his front pressed against his back, he rests his chin on top of the latter’s shoulder.

“Ryosuke.” Finally, Yuto called him with his given name.

“I miss you.” Ryosuke finally speak up, voice soft, and he sounds so _vulnerable as if he’s going to break with just a feathery touch._

The arms around his waist tightened, lips attached to his exposed shoulder blade, Ryosuke relaxes and slowly, reaching for Yuto’s strong arms.

“I miss you, too.” The taller whispered against soft, milky skin. “I miss you so much it hurts.”

Ryosuke’s smaller hands urged Yuto’s to let go, and he turns around, facing the younger, straddling his lap as his arms made its way to circle around his neck. No words were spoken, Ryosuke deliver them within their kiss.

Slow, sensual, wanting.

_Those eyes tease me. Come closer… More  
Wanna feel your skin, don’t evade me_

They broke away, panting, flushing red.

Ryosuke’s fingers tangled in Yuto’s jet black hair.

Yuto’s hands each gripped Ryosuke’s hips, firmly.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask this since the first time I heard the full song.” Yuto’s lips traced the older’s lips down to his jaw, Ryosuke sighed, disappointed when he loses the feeling of Yuto larger hand gripping his hip.

But then he could hear his own solo song, _do it again_ , from the younger’s phone.

“What were you thinking of when you sing it?”

Ryosuke looks away, tilting his head—and Yuto bite his neck, intending to leave a mark, before cupping his chin, a silent order of _look at me_ —in which Ryosuke obeys.

“Tell me.” The drummer’s voice has gone hoarse, demanding, and it send shivers down Ryosuke’s spine.

“You.” He answers breathily, “I thought of the way you touch me, your arms around me as you rocked into me.”

Yuto knows.

_Look this way come on, look this way  
I trace with my fingers, careful not to make a mistake_

So he lets the older take off his shirt, impatient hands run through his chest, whilst his hands make its way to unbutton Ryosuke’s shirt one by one, letting the piece of clothing hanging just by the shoulder.

“I thought you were supposed to seduce our _fans,_ not me?”

“It’s your fault.”

Ryosuke grunted, he rouse up when Yuto’s hand reached his pants. The next thing he knew he was already naked, on his boyfriend’s lap, and _hard as rock._

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” A small moan escaped his lips, as he felt Yuto squeezing his ass. “I’m not even sorry.”

“Yuto…” It’s the first time today, and the way his name rolled off his tongue was deliciously satisfying and not _satisfying_ at the same time.

“Hm?”

“Touch me… Touch me, anywhere, just… _fucking touch me.”_

_Night falls upon us, illuminated by the moonlight  
One more time, the secret sounds echo_

Yuto’s lips found its way to his neck, again. Kissing, sucking, biting, leaving marks. One hand caresses the older’s nipple, twirling, pinching, making him squirm. And the other one went down to his hardened cock, pumping in a painfully slow movement.

It’s driving him crazy.

And when Yuto replaced the finger with his mouth on Ryosuke’s nipple, he couldn’t help moaning—louder, as he felt Yuto’s lubed fingers slides into his entrance; stretching him, digit by digit, three in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Yuto…”

“Ssh, patience.”

Yuto didn’t stop moving his fingers inside, purposely brushing against the right spot, Ryosuke moans loudly every time. It’s such a beautiful sound, only for Yuto to hear, only _because of his doing._

Ryosuke’s cries out of pleasure, a warning in his voice, “I-I’m going to…!”

Then, everything stopped right before his release.

Ryosuke nearly broke down, and he saw Yuto smirking underneath him.

_What a fucking tease of a boyfriend he is._

Pulling out his fingers from his hole, the taller claimed his lips into a passionate kiss. They fight for dominance this time, tongue dancing with each other, Ryosuke nibbled on the younger’s lower lip, and he gasped—Yuto’s hand around _him_ tightens, and Ryosuke couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Do it again_ , Yuto…”

 _Every time I hold you, entangled with you_  
_Two shadows rock against the night, whispering_  
 _The words of love dance in the air_

Hands fumbling to unbuckle his pants, freeing Yuto’s already hard cock, Ryosuke give a long, delicious lick from the base up to the tip, before engulfing his boyfriend’s length into his warm mouth, keeping his hand around the area his mouth couldn’t reach. A groan of pleasure from Yuto, the slender fingers tangled in his hair, Ryosuke looked up; meeting Yuto’s sharp, burning gaze with his wistful, clouded ones.

_He looks so good like this._

But Yuto is just as desperate as Ryosuke.

“Stop, that’s enough.”

Ryosuke lets out of his cock with a loud ‘pop’, and he once again straddled his boyfriend, his hand still wrapped around his cock, as he positioned himself. Yuto kept his hands on the shorter’s hips, gripping them firmly. And Ryosuke pushed down, throwing his head back and biting his lower lip as he felt Yuto sliding into him.

“Ngh, fuck… Ah.”

His grips on Ryosuke’s hips tightens, that would certainly leave marks, but he couldn’t be more careless. He’s trying hard to hold himself back, _it felt too good to be inside him he wants nothing more than just thrust his hips._

But Yuto is giving Ryosuke time.

Time to adjust, after all, it’s been awhile since the last time they did _this_.

 _Embracing each other so we will never be apart_  
_The proof of love left behind from our close encounter_  
 _Is carved into our hearts_

“Mm… Ah, fuck, so good…”

Ryosuke bottoms out, Yuto’s cock sheathed deeply inside him. It was so warm, and tight inside, yet it felt welcoming at the same time.

They kiss, helping each other to _calm down_ , before finally Ryosuke moves.

Up, and down, slowly at first.

The speed gradually increases, the sounds of skin slapping against each other echoed, along with Ryosuke’s lewd, _and loud_ moans, and not to mention Ryosuke’s solo song from Yuto’s phone on repeat in the background.

“Mmh, ahn… So… deep…”

“Shit, Ryosuke… _You’re so tight._ ”

 _It feels like heaven inside him_.

 _Mixed together in desires_  
_It’s too late, can’t stop myself_  
 _Crazily, lovingly_

Ryosuke kept on bouncing on his boyfriend’s lap, Yuto’s lips often attached to his lips in a heated kiss, to his ear, neck, nipples, collarbone or anywhere that Yuto knew will make the older squirm and moan, then beg for more. That wasn’t just it, Yuto thrust his hips in sync with the latter’s movement.

“ _Ah_! There—again! More… please, _more…”_

And hitting Ryosuke’s sweetspot perfectly in the process.

“Do it again, _please_ …”

Yuto did, and then again, and again.

Ryosuke tightens around him, Yuto knows he’s close. They _both_ are close.

“Ryosuke… _omae wa ore no mono da._ ”

 _I cover your mouth before a sound escapes_  
_With sweet kisses that melt deeper inside_  
 _Our bodies connect indecently_

“Yu— _mmh…_ ”

Yuto silenced him, swallowing the moans in such deep, passionate and loving kiss as he kept thrusting upwards, abusing Ryosuke’s sweetspot mercilessly—and he broke the kiss. Ryosuke letting out a moan of Yuto’s name as he came.

The younger groaned, following right after him, spurting his own seed inside. He pulled out a few moment after.

They were panting, trying to catch their breaths when Ryosuke snuggled to Yuto’s chest in a rather spoiled manner.

“Ryosuke, let’s clean up first.”

Yuto slowly lifted his clingy mode-on boyfriend from his lap, and laid him on the bed.

“ _Iyada…_ Who says that we’re done?” Pursing his lips into a pout, which Yuto always find it adorable, Ryosuke intertwined their fingers together and brought them closer to his lips. He planted a soft kiss, “Love me more, Yutti…”

This Ryosuke is rare.

And Yuto loves _this Ryosuke._

“Aren’t you tired, though?” Yuto carefully ask, eyes softens as he stares into Ryosuke’s affectionately.

“But I want more of you…”

“Me too, _baby_ , I want to give you more and I _want to have you more._ But, we’re both exhausted.” Yuto leans closer and plants a sweet kiss on his forehead.

True that, despite what he said, Ryosuke’s eyelids are getting heavier.

“Mm… tomorrow? Love me again tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and so on. I’ll love you everyday.”

Ryosuke smiles.

Yuto is so understanding and so gentle with him at times like this, he wonders whether he’s really worthy of all the love Yuto gives him. Yuto is too perfect for him.

And Ryosuke really is nothing without Yuto.

“I love you, Yutti.”

“I love you too, Ryosuke.”

_Do it again…_


End file.
